The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syema Corbi’.
‘Syema Corbi’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, two-toned red colored inflorescences, dark yellow-green foliage, nicely mounded plant habit with a late natural flowering season of about mid October.
‘Syema Corbi’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Empire Emma’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,196, and was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Empire Emma’ has a little larger inflorescence size, little larger plant size, more bronze inflorescence color, and a natural season flowering that is a couple days faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syema Corbi’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.